dog_story_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Max
Max is barking loudly as he happily jumps around on the deck and dances around the sailors' feet. He eventually stops and pants, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. Then he suddenly jerks his head up as two strange, new, and extremely similar-smelling scents enters his nose. His nostrils flare up as he sniffs the air, taking in this funny pair of smells, which were sweet and salty at the same time. The big sheepdog is intrigued; what could it be? He presses his nose to the floor of the deck and starts taking in deep sniffs, walking along as he follows the scents as they get stronger, meaning he is close to the source. Kairi and her Nobody Namine are watching the sheepdog walk around sniffing the ground with great interest until she realizes that he's coming closer and closer to the window that they're both looking through! They're what he's smelling! "Duck!" the blonde Namine whisper-yells at her redheaded other as she ducks down out of sight, away from the window. Kairi follows her lead, and both girls press their backs against opposite sides of the ship, hoping to stay downwind from the dog. Their expressions are identical: eyes wide with fright, sweat trickling down their foreheads, hearts beating in their chests. But after a second, Kairi suddenly takes a deep breath and then bites her lip nervously as she glances to the side. Namine whisper-yells at her again. "Kairi, what are you doing!?" Eyes still wide and mouth now agape, Kairi slowly leans back toward the window...and comes face to face with Max. Max, seeing that the source of the smells are two beautiful girls, gets a big grin on his face. As Kairi turns to face him, he begins panting loud and hard, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he breathes hot breath into Kairi's face. Namine throws her hands to her eyes, not wanting to watch what might happen next. Kairi presses her nose against Max's, still staring at him in wide-eyed, open-mouthed fascination. She's so close to him that Max naturally assumes she wants a kiss. And since he loves her already, smelling that she has a wonderfully spunky personality, he's more than happy to give one to her! His tongue oozing slobber, Max thrusts his head forward and gives Kairi a friendly lick on the cheek. Kairi closes her eyes, krinkles her nose and grimaces at the sudden wet sensation on her cheek as Max's big tongue lifts it up. The dog's slobbery tongue sweeps across the girl's cheek and makes a loud "smack!" sound when it's done, drool flying everywhere from it as it retracts back into Max's mouth. Max looks at Kairi and smiles at her fondly, while Kairi lowers her head and looks a little grossed out. Max wags his tail and barks, thrusting his head forward. Kairi has enough time to see the big pink pillow sliding from Max's mouth before it slaps onto her whole face back to her ears, and he slowly drags it up her face, tilting her head back as Max slurps his tongue off of her forehead. Giggling at the feeling, Kairi turns her head back up only to meet Max's tongue again as he begins to lick her from chin to forehead again and again, drool flying off of Kairi's face and Max's tongue as the frantic licking continues. Namine had been unable to resist peeking through her fingers, her eyes widening at this turn of events. Max then whirled his head around in her direction and gave her an excited bark, making the little Nobody yelp in alarm. The moment her pale cheek was in range, Max slapped his drooling tongue right on it with a splat. Now it was Namine's turn to shut her eyes, krinkle her nose and grimace while Max gave her cheek a great big lick, slobber raining down on Namine once the tongue retracted back into the dog's mouth. Max licked his lips while Kairi laughed in amusement. Namine was unable to keep herself from giggling as well, and Max's tail began to wag back and forth like nuts as he thrust his head forward again, Namine watching his big tongue slide out of his mouth and swung up, slapping onto the underside of Namine's chin. Namine and Kairi giggled at the sight, but Namine's giggling was soon swallowed up by Max's tongue as he dragged it up Namine's chin and from there up her whole face, back to her ears. Kairi laughed again as she saw both of Namine's cheeks be lifted up by Max's giant tongue. Finally, after what seemed like five minutes of watching Max's tongue slowly, ever so slowly, drag up Namine's face, before Max finally slurped his tongue off of Namine's forehead, sending a rain of spit down on the two girls. Namine let out a big gasp, but she giggled along with Kairi. "Hahaha! Wow! He's really friendly!" Max gave a booming bark and then swung his tongue out again in a sideways motion. It first slapped across Namine's cheek and slurped across it, rolling up first one cheek and then the other as it slid across her face. Kairi was stopped in mid-giggle as Max's big tongue then slapped onto her cheek, rolling it up and smushing her eye shut before it slurped off of hers. Both girls wiped their cheeks, giggling as Max wagged his tail and panted happily, glad to be playing with two lovely, tasty girls. Category:Stories Category:Max Stories Category:Ship Stories